youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Channel Pup
Will Grantham (age: 23), better known online as Channel Pup, is an English YouTuber well known for his subjects in TV, movies, pop-culture and comics, most recently Sonic. Other notable subjects he covers are Gotham, Doctor Who and Spider-Man. History Channel Pup was created in May of 2018. He originally called himself, Channel Goat early on, but in December 2018 he decided to change his name to Channel Pup to honour his Dog, Toby who passed away at that time. In just over a year has made a few projects of his own including a Spider-Man series called "Marvelous Tales of Spider-Man" as well as animated Joker shorts called "Joker-Verse" where the final episode of this series has been released. Channel Pup started off as a Reddit Channel taking clear inspiration from SorrowTV and SootHouse. Channel Pup was first discovered with his debut video essay 'Gotham's Joker Problem' where he criticised the show's decision to replace fan favourite character Jerome Valeska, with an identical twin brother. Channel Pup made a comeback with his video 'That Time I made a Doctor Who villain' and again with 'The Crazy Story of Gotham's Accidental Joker' and has received a lot of praise for his animated Joker shorts. Channel Pup is also a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog and has made many videos on the character but the videos that bring in most of the views are the ones on the upcoming Sonic movie. Personal life Will was born in 1996. In 2005 he won the Blue Peter 'Design a Monster for Doctor Who' competition with his entry 'The Abzorbaloff' who would go on to be featured in the infamous Season 2 episode 'Love and Monsters' facing off against David Tennant's Tenth Doctor. Will attributes his interest in film and TV production to this event. Will had a very close bond with his dog Toby hence modelling his online presence after him. The Pup that Will uses as his mascot is called Toby and he is a Staffordshire Bull Terrier. Will has been known to be an advocate for Pit Bull Terriers, the LGBTQ+ community, cancer research and has a very critical stance toward western politics. Collaboration Channel Pup has assisted and collaborated with a number of other YouTubers including Quinton Reviews, Votesaxon07, Tharries and Game Apologist. His recent collaboration with Game Apologist was a five-part series discussing the two Sonic videogames; Sonic 06 and Sonic Forces. Channel Pup's most notable collab would be with Tharries as they have this father/son dynamic and in one livestream with Tharries, Pup said that the relationship is somewhat similar to that of the MCU's Tony Stark and Peter Parker. Community The Channel Pup community is constantly growing with new subscribers joining every day, a few notable people in this community are Cosmic Ember, adZinco, Carrot-Boi, Iceber, Miraculous Critique, VoiceCrack Productions, So Random and Marcus Ward to say a few. Back in May 2019, his audience convinced Pup to create a discord server after a video talking about his life "The Channel Pup Story". A month after the creation of the server two active members of the community, adZinco and VoiceCrack Productions, became good friends and started a "discord revolution" where those two and others changed their name to "adZinco" this created the Channel Pup enemy "The adZinco Gang". Members of the gang are regular commenters of the channel and are also known to make fun of Channel Pup and he makes fun of them too The community as a whole (mostly on discord) have poked fun of Pup's profile picture especially his CGI avatar that they have nicknamed "Demon CGI Pup" and are continuously making up stories about it. Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:English YouTubers